The Doting Alpha
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Tino in some ways surprised others with how affectionate he was for an Alpha. *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.* OmegaVerse.


They knew of their oddities as well as the fact that many looked at Berwald as an Alpha due to his menacing aura and his height despite Berwald's fitting Omega qualities.

Berwald was very shy, more so than his Alpha mate, and that led to some very awkward situations due to the face that he nearly constantly had.

He could be very submissive especially with his Alpha mate, Tino, as Berwald rather liked to let his "Santa Claus" be in control despite everyone's theory of Berwald topping despite his Omega nature.

The Swede also made the best nests during his heats that were so comfy that Tino had often fell asleep there instead of in their bed.

Tino was the dominant one which would come as no surprise if anyone saw him at the shooting range with a rifle in hand.

He may be a sweet Alpha with hidden arrogance, but he was still an Alpha.

Tino loved making his mate happy, and he loved his "Mrs. Claus" despite what anyone said.

He definitely was very protective of his mate, Berwald, even to the extreme if he saw someone trying to make a move on his sweet Omega.

Tino though could be seen now carrying around pictures of Berwald's latest ultrasound and gushing over how cute their baby boy would be.

He was affectionate in a way that could stumble others with everything from carrying around pictures that most Alphas never showed off or from the little things like cuddling Berwald's stomach as they discussed baby names.

Tino could not believe all that was happening or the joy that it caused him.  
He was ecstatic to become a father and thrilled that his sweet Berwald would be a mother.

The Finn could even be seen bragging about how healthy the baby would be due to how well Berwald took care of himself.

Tino was curled up tonight with a book in hand, covering parenting for Alphas and their families from pregnancy to adulthood, and yet the poor Finn was exhausted after having spent hours home on his day off, reading until late.

He may not have been able to stay awake long enough for his husband's return from work yet it was enough for the Swede to see how much his spouse cared for him.

Berwald leaned down just enough to kiss the Finn's lips gently in a way that seemed almost like he hadn't touched him at all.

Tino blearily opened his eyes up and leaned forward to kiss his husband back and to whisper for Berwald to go to bed for their baby's sake.

"Come with me." Was the response from Berwald's impressively deep voice.

"Okay." Tino smiled as he stood up and stretched, setting the book down for now, and leaning against his Omega, tiredly.

Berwald smiled and went to bridal carry his husband to bed as the Finn seemed content to just lean against him.

"No, no! Let me carry you if someone's to be carried. I don't want our baby boy hurt." Tino insisted much to his husband's surprise as the Finn lifted Berwald up into his arms to carry the man gently to their bedroom and set him down so very carefully to avoid any harm to his Omega and to his future child.

Tino crawled into bed beside him and slowly let his fingers trace imaginary shapes on his husband's stomach, "I love him so much already."

Berwald smiled at that, "Me too."

"What should we name him?" Tino murmured softly staring at his husband's stomach.

"Erland?" Berwald responded in a question.

"Will he have a nickname?" Tino grew excited as he leaned forward to gently kiss his husband's stomach, hopefully right where their son was.

"What do you want to be his nickname?" Berwald leaning closer towards his husband's ready affection.

"Well, I have no idea, but his middle name has to be Berwald." Tino declared, leaning against his husband.

"B-But why?" Berwald's face flushed as he stared at his smaller husband who leaned gently against him, always mindful of the baby in his husband's womb.

"You know why. He has to have your first name as his middle name, because I love you too much, and you are his mother." Tino murmured as he leaned closer to his Swedish mate and regardless of anything like nicknames and all they had this and the joy that came with it.

* * *

The day would arrive before either expected despite all the carefully marked calendars in their home that Tino had marked in absolute joy and euphoria.

Finally Berwald would be in the hospital giving birth to their son as Tino held onto his hand as an absolute bundle of nervous joy.

Tino despite every class and book still felt nervous as he held his husband's hands and listened quietly to the commands that the doctors had.

All he wanted right now was for a simple calming of his nerves as he waited anxiously for their son's birth despite knowing that both his son and his husband were healthy and would make it through this fine.

Every sound of pain that left Berwald's lips made the Finn jumpier though Berwald tried to encourage his Alpha and assure him that everything would be just fine.

"I love you." Berwald panted out as the hours ticked by and the pain seemed intense though they both knew that little Erland would be born soon.

"I love you too." Tino felt tears prick his eyes as he couldn't take away Berwald's pain, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Was Berwald's response though the 'I' was pretty much unheard.

"Are you sure?" Tino fretted; his bundle of nerves making his voice nearly hoarse.

"I'm sure. Don't worry." Berwald smiled, wearily, though he meant every word.

"Okay." Tino murmured as he watched their son's head peek out from his husband as the doctors worked to encourage the young Omega more as Tino watched on, wordless.

Slowly though Erland would be pulled out from his mother and the two new parents would look on in amazement at the beautiful joy they'd been blessed with.

* * *

Even now with Erland older and an adopted son named Peter, the two would watch in amazement at their bundles of joy that continued to astound them with how fast they grew.

Tino was still the Alpha that showed off pictures of his family from pictures of him and his husband to beautiful pictures of them with their boys.


End file.
